Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention relates to packaging containers for elongated objects. In an embodiment, the packaging container includes an outer sleeve that has at least one threaded section on the outer circumference and an inner sleeve that fits inside the outer sleeve. The packaging container has a bayonet twist closure wherein the treaded section of the outer sleeve may be threadingly engageable with at least one toothed or threaded strip that is located on the outside circumference of the inner sleeve such that the inner sleeve can be screwed into the interior of the outer sleeve.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Packaging containers such as disclosed in DE 28 51 096 C2 are known. In such packaging containers, the bayonet twist closure includes an elongated toothed or threaded strip that extends along the wall in the longitudinal direction and that is disposed on the outside circumference of the inner sleeve. A threaded section is disposed on the opposite or facing side of the outer sleeve in the mouth area of the outer sleeve. The threaded section corresponds to the toothed or threaded strip and can be engaged with the toothed or threaded strip.
The advantage of such a packaging container is that the total length of the packaging container can be adapted to the object disposed in the interior. Depending on the extent to which the inner sleeve is inserted into the outer sleeve and is locked in place in the outer sleeve, the object may be in contact with the bottom surface of the inner sleeve and the bottom surface of the outer sleeve at both ends and may thus be held therein without any play.
However, the packaging container according to DE 28 51 096 C2 has the disadvantage that a continuous thread is provided. The disadvantage is that the inner sleeve must be turned through multiple turns of the inner sleeve relative to the stationary outer sleeve (or vice versa) until achieving the desired package length.
With this type of packaging, it is known that the inner sleeve can be inserted into the outer sleeve—as seen in the longitudinal direction—so that the toothed or threaded strip disposed on the outside circumference of the inner sleeve is shifted on the circumference of the outer sleeve while overcoming elastically the threaded section. However, the disadvantage of this insertion movement is that the intermeshing parts of the toothed and threaded strip quickly form a seal with the threaded section and then lose their holding force with continued use over time.
Another disadvantage is that with relatively heavy packaging contents (a drill bit, for example), there is a risk that the two sleeve parts may unintentionally twist relative to one another because of the thread pitch of the toothed or threaded strip on the outside circumference of the inner sleeve in comparison with the threaded section on the inside circumference of the outer sleeve, thus unintentionally opening the package.